Haruhi Transformed
by terminatorluvr
Summary: The host club are devistated when Haruhi is badly injured after being assualted by some thugs in her neibourhood but how will things turn out afterwards when Haruhi returns to school as a girl! TamakixHaruhi, KyouyaxHaruhi, HikaruxHaruhi


_**Haruhi reformed!?**_

Haruhi got up wearily and looked at herself in the mirror and sighed crossly her long hair knotted and she brushed through in intently wanting to look presentable. She had remembered after getting into that fight with some thugs on her way home that she had hit her head causing it to bleed rather badly and had been taken to hospital in case of concussion plus she had twisted her ankle pretty badly when she fell.

_**Flashback**_

"Haruhi…Haruhi are you ok hold on sweetie!" Ranka cried worriedly as his daughter was pushed into A&E on a hospital trolley. Haruhi opened her eyes slowly her head still spinning from loss of blood.

"D…dad is that you where am I?" Haruhi said wearily her head spinning like a top and when she tried to move pain shot through her ankle "Ouch what the hell is going on?" Haruhi whined.

"You were attacked by some thugs on the way home from doing the groceries and you were taken here oh Haruhi you'll be ok" Ranka sobbed clutching his precious daughter but was pulled away as she was put into the operating room and then X-ray.

_**Now**_

"At least dad was able to talk to Tamaki's father about changing my school uniform since my debt has been paid off anyway" Haruhi sighed and put on her school uniform and thought to herself "I don't look half bad in this" and smiled then grabbed her satchel and ran out the door towards Ouran.

_**At school**_

"I wonder if Haruhi's ok I mean the way it sounded from Ranka's description Haruhi got pretty badly hurt by those punks" Hikaru said worriedly.

"Will Haru-chan be ok?" sobbed Mitsukuni tearfully and Mori hugged him gently and told him Haruhi would pull through because she was strong.

"I think the boss took it most to heart" Koaru said worriedly I mean he did love teasing Tamaki but they knew out of all them in the club Tamaki cared most for her well being. Suddenly Renge burst through the door them slammed it she looked both shocked and pissed off. "When were you gonna tell me Haruhi was a girl you jerks!" Renge said icily which sent shivers down their spines "But I must admit she is very cute those doctors did a bang up job" Renge said.

"What do you mean did a bang up job?" Tamaki said confused but was cut short when the door opened and an unfamiliar brunette wearing the girl's uniform with long hair below her shoulders walked in.

"Hey guys I'm sorry I'm late but I knew out of everyone in my class or school you guys would be most worried" Haruhi said rubbing the back of her head awkwardly but the room remained quiet.

"Um excuse me but who are you miss?" Kyouya said with a confused look on his face plus he was rather entranced by this new cute girl who was being very friendly with him.

"Hey boss she's really cute I and I have a feeling we've seen her before" Hikaru said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"You guys are so hopeless it's me you guys remember?" Haruhi said looking unimpressed and trying not to laugh at them.

"Holy shit is that you Haruhi what did they do to you in that hospital?!" Hikaru said amazed at her transformation.

"Yeah you look totally different!" Kaoru said eyeing her new demeanor up and down and so far he liked what he was seeing.

"Well the medicine they had for my head had some kind of hair growth formula in it so my hair kinda grew long again and when it finally wore off well it was like this again and I knew I'd payed off my debt so I merely switched uniforms" Haruhi said bluntly.

"Haruhi you look so cute hey wanna have some cake with me?" Mitsukuni said happily clinging to her arm like a monkey giving her the big eyes trick which as per usual made her legs melt like butter.

"Sure Mitsukuni I'll have some cake with you" Haruhi said and had a strawberry cake then as she was eating she noticed Tamaki staring at her with adornment and sighed deeply then turned to him with a slightly irritated look. "Ok ok so I dress like a girl at school just stop leering at me geez" Haruhi said crossly and then began to eat her cake.

Tamaki walked over to her and said "as of today you are an official guest" which made Haruhi laugh "I'm glad you feeling well enough to laugh Haruhi" he said kindly "Y'know we were all really worried when we heard what happened to you" Tamaki said firmly.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she smiled warmly "thanks Tamaki-sempai and everyone it feels good to know that you all care about me so much" Haruhi said and a few tears fell down her cheeks from the overwhelming emotion she felt.

_**During host club**_

"Um say Kyouya where is Haruhi shouldn't he be hosting with some girls today?" Momoko asked sweetly flashing him a lovely smile.

"Haruhi was disbanded after her debt was payed off to us so she needn't work here anymore" Kyouya said taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh I see….WHAAAAT!?" Momoko cried loudly dropping her teacup in shock when she heard what Kyouya said "Did you say SHE?! But I thought Haruhi was a guy!" Momoko cried loudly.

"Nope she's right over there with Honey-sempai and Mouri-Sempai" Kyouya said pointing to Haruhi who was enjoying drinking earl grey and eating strawberry cake with the two boys.

After looking at Haruhi for a long time Momoko noticed how pretty Haruhi looked as a girl and said "She's really very cute and she has a really kind personality I think she'd make a good friend" she said.

"Tamaki aren't we having a party this week to celebrate the founding of this school I wonder what Haruhi will wear I bet she'll look so adorable" Kanako said warmly sipping her tea.

"Well Princess we'll just have to wait and see but if you wouldn't mind could you try to make friends with Haruhi you have so much in common" Tamaki said flirtatiously.

_**At lunch**_

Haruhi was eating a gourmet meal for once and was thoroughly enjoying it not to mention being surrounded by a bunch of female girlfriends.

"Do you like the food Haruhi? It's really great isn't it" Renge said happily as she ate her own cream of mushroom soup with freshly baked French baguettes hot from the oven, French strawberry cheesecake and an iced latte.

"Mmm it sure is Renge, by the way are you gonna be able to eat all that by yourself?" Haruhi asked a little stunned at the size of the portions she had.

"Say Haruhi do you wanna come dress shopping with us we'll help you pick the perfect dress" Momoko said eagerly her eyes shining at the thought of Haruhi in a cute dress. "You'll look so adorable even Venus will be jealous" Momoko giggled.

"But we have to make sure it's her colour or it won't look right" Kanako said wiping her mouth politely after finishing her meal. Haruhi was very touched by all of the girls kindness and was trying to hold back her tears.


End file.
